1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cooling a medium within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling methods and apparatus, such as German Patent No. DE 31 25119, which operate in accordance with the sorption principle are generally known. In such devices and methods, a liquid is evaporated from an aqueous solution and the vapor is adsorbed by a sorption medium. As a result, the portion of the aqueous solution which remains in liquid form cools, while the sorption medium filler is heated. This method is generally performed in closed systems, whereby a vacuum pressure is provided and maintained so as to let the aqueous solution continue to evaporate even at relatively cool temperatures. The cooling devices which operate in accordance with the sorption principle are relatively inflexible in their application because they preferably operate in a closed system. Therefore, the medium being cooled must always be air tight connected to the cooling apparatus.
German Patent No. DE 40 03 107 discloses an icemaker which operates in accordance with the sorption principle. This patent teaches freezing an aqueous liquid in an icing container by utilizing a vacuum sorption container that has a solid sorption substance therein and to which a vacuum pump is connected. This icemaker is used for making ice from water, which can then be provided to a separate drinking glass for cooling of the liquid medium therein. Hence, a direct cooling of the container which stores the liquid is not disclosed by this patent.
The discharge of cooling devices that are filled with gaseous chlorinated hydrocarbons (CFC's) is routinely performed by means of a cartridge that contains activated carbon which absorbs the chlorinated hydrocarbon gas. More commonly used methods operate in accordance with a cold evaporation method wherein the device to be discharged is evacuated by means of a customary cold medium condenser. The condensed and liquified cold medium is then provided into a container for transport. The prior art systems are disadvantageous because they tend to include a bulky, complicated structure which is also relatively heavy.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a cooling device which does not exhibit the disadvantages associated with chlorinated hydrocarbon-cooling devices as well as to overcome the present inability of cooling a medium within a container without the use of a device which operates in accordance with the cold evaporation process.